Micro-electro mechanical system (MEMS) devices are a recent development in the field of integrated circuit technology. MEMS devices are micro-machined sensors, actuators, and other structures that are formed by the addition, subtraction, modification, and patterning of materials using techniques originally developed for the semiconductor device/integrated circuit industry. Due to benefits such as miniaturization in size and simple integration into the integrated circuit manufacturing process, MEMS devices have become increasingly popular.